Winona Graypelt
Winona Graypelt is the daughter of Coyote, and as such is considered a coyote spirit. Personality Despite her outward appearance and connection to nature, Winona has a very strong personality. She speaks her mind, sometimes when the situation does not call for it, and will defend her position to the end. Not to say she has issues with authority figures, she was raised to respect her elders, even if she knows they are wrong. She also has a deep seeded love of history and mischief, but typically knows when it's best not to let either interfere with her daily life. Physical Appearance Winona looks very human on all accounts. She has darker skin, and black hair that is often tied back, or held back with a headband. Her eyes are brown, and she has several red tribal markings tattooed on her skin. She does however, have the ability to change into a ghostly gray coyote, a fact she rarely reveals to people. Classical Monster Winona is the daughter of Coyote, a prominent trickster character in many Native American stories. Typically he is depicted as an anthropomorphized coyote, with a shape shifting ability. Coyote is also closely associated with Raven, another Native American mythological character. Relationships Family Winona was raised in a tribe/pack-like grouping, and thus has a greater extended family. Not much is known about her group though, as Winona doesn't usually talk about her home life. She never speaks ill of them though, so it would be assumed that her relationship with her father is at the very least platonic. Pet Winona has a pet raven named Red Wing. He appears to be as spiritual in nature as she is, due to the fact that he often travels with her both in and out of her coyote form. Friends Winona has a platonic relationship with most of her classmates. Her best friend right now is Fizzy the Squirrel. Enemies She seems not to be on friendly terms with Howleen Wolf, though no one is really quite sure why, but it's not so bad that the two don't exchange pleasant words from time to time. Romance Winona hasn't show any real serious interest in anyone at school, aside from fawning over Tommy Sprout like most of the other girls her age. Clothing Basic Winona wears a white sling top tanktop, and black pants with paw print patterns on them. She also has a gray headband, tan arm bands, sandals, and a belt made of gray fur with a coyote tail on it. Her hair is braided with two forelocks hanging over her headband. Night of the Living Dorks Unavailable. School's Out She has a white T-shirt with a black paw print on it under a black vest.She has gray cargo pants, sneakers, and a gray headband. Her hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, with her forelocks again hanging over the headband. Trivia *Winona attends Monster Middle School, not Monster High *Winona was created after KPenDragon detinsled a Cleo doll and liked how she looked; she was created with the sole idea of being a rival for Howleen *The name "Winona" means "first born daughter" in the Dakota language, however the Dakota tribes do not have any myths concerning Coyote; an oversight on the artist's part *Her "human name" is still Winona Graypelt *Her "gender bender name" is Wiley Graypelt *Winona is still a WIP characterization wise, despite being one of the first MMSers Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Monster Middle Schoolers Category:Native Americans Category:Coyote Category:Females